148921-today-announcement-of-upcoming-content
Content ---- ---- ---- That would be Deutsch :p, I have traveled to Germany alot as I have relations there although I can hardly speak a word of it but one good phrase has always stood me in good stead....ein großes bier bitte....which is a large beer please. On topic though I haven't seen anything other than the leaked German one and I doubt we will hear anything until tomorrow at the earliest, if the announcement happening. | |} ---- ---- ---- duck being kicked in the shins.... | |} ---- It's a lot better since they fixed the framerate issue. *ducks* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Link? | |} ---- ---- Multiple repeating small ones seem to be accomplishing the same. :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How reliable is this? I don't raid myself, but even I know that if they're not adding a new raid before summer they've basically killed the game. | |} ---- ---- As reliable as the coppery taste in my mouth after a vet dungeon run with 4 other folks that don't know the fights. :) Actually I have no idea how reliable it is... its on the internet. So... there's that. :D And it is a news source... so by all intents and purposes it doesn't HAVE to be backed up by fact... it just needs to plant enough doubt in the minds of those who read it to give the impression that its true. I'm gonna go brush whats left of my teeth. | |} ---- I dont think they are allowed to say anything if there is news and if there are no good news they will keep it secret as long as possible for obvious reasons. the rest of you can create a new char on exile side and raid with Ascension ;). | |} ---- You're wrong, we didn't get silence, we got "can't say anything about the press conference, soz! BTW, can't even tell you when you might hear anything from it either!" | |} ---- ---- Have they? Or have we been encouraging one another? Either way, this has been a big let down- everyone was talking about this one date and it was sooo hyped. They needed to have said something :( | |} ---- ---- That's a big stretch man. Sorry to say but raiders are not the majority of this game's playerbase. | |} ---- The last quote I've seen by TT was a screenshot saying it wasn't going to be in drop 7. I don't know if it was fake or not, and it's gone now. I'm sure if we thought a raid might come in April, people would be very positive about this news. | |} ---- Possible I'm remembering wrong, but I could have sworn there was at least one dev post on it. Ah well, regardless. | |} ---- I think the devs have been saying "things are coming soon" whereas the community has been pushing the 13th date. It was probably easy to have the two conflated in our minds. That being said, surely Carbine saw this was happening and might have been clearer about what was or wasn't going to happen on the 13th. I feel like Carbine is its own worst enemy. Or NCSoft- whoever is managing the information flow. Edited January 14, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- This is probably about a close to the truth as we'll ever get. I admit when I saw there was a press package/announcement/whatever on the 13th, it *did* seem like the kind of thing the leads into a big announcement. The community got wind of that date and imaginations took off. I know Crabine reads these forums. I know they do. I just don't understand why there isn't someone willing/able to come into these threads and set things straight as soon as humanly possible. I know they are busy, but holy crap, rumors and half-baked information has been gnawing away at their credibility for ages now. There is ZERO reason to allow misinformation (or even misunderstandings) to fester for days - right up until THE DAY - before setting us straight. I don't think we, as a collective community, are overly harsh once we know the truth. It's the shattered, unverified EXPECTATIONS that are doing the damage. | |} ---- I heard there was some announcement about a new game in the press conference. Ok, cool, NCsoft wants to keep a lid on it for the time being, sure, no problem. But why also lock away the WildStar news?!? With the disappointment about not hearing any news, I'll plead with you not to bash the devs or reps here on the forum. We, the players, always clamor for news and we say "oh, sure, we understand it's just a guess/estimate/flight of fancy, but tell us something, we won't be mad if you have to correct later", so we can't rip into them for this. Likely as not, NCsoft pinged Carbine about some WildStar news for an early-, or mid-January press conference, and they handed NCsoft some stuff, expecting the news to be released after the conference. NCsoft probably didn't tell them that all news would be locked away for some time, because of a closed press conference with a new game announcement. Though I still don't understand why those two have to be welded together, but whatever. Hopefully, the embargo won't last long. It's not like online gaming outlets need a month to construct their high prose about this, and I really hope it's not 6 weeks to allow print magazines to keep up. | |} ---- ---- So if we have to wait for print news to catch up we ain't getting any news for like a month? The problem is someone from Carbine should have cut this date off at the knees as it was pretty obvious the forums were expecting news on the 13th with the press conference. | |} ---- ---- i wonder how many carbine employees liked your post but are not allowed to respond ;) | |} ----